Best Year Ever
by Love Will Come
Summary: Kyla Moore is in love with her best friend, James Diamond. But, when unexpected things happen, who will be there for Kyla? What plans does she have to make it through the year? James/OC Kendall/OC rated M just to be safe. Chapter 11 now up!
1. How it Happened

**Kyla Moore:**

It was here. My first day of first grade. I had my blond hair up in a ponytail,and my blue dress tied. Little did I know, I was going to meet the most amazing friends I've ever had. Starting with Carlos Garcia. Before we go to the classroom, all the kids sit in the cafeteria, and wait for the first bell to ring. I sat down in the back of a lunch table, then a small, Hispanic, boy sat right next to me. I had seen him around, but I didn't know a lot about him. Finally, he spoke.

"Hi, I'm Carlos Garcia, my daddy's a cop!" He gave me a big smile.

"That's so cool! My daddy's a fireman!" His eyes got big.

"I've always wanted to be a fireman! What's it like?"

"Well, I've never actually seen my daddy in a fire, but he says it's a real challenge. Sometimes, he comes home with a few burns or scratches. He says it's a very dangerous job!" Then, another boy sat down next to Carlos. He had blonde hair, and dimples. I have to say, Kendall Knight was adorable when we were six.

"Hi, Carlos! Oh, and hi..."

"Yeah, I didn't really catch your name." Carlos said.

" Youcan call me Kyla!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kyla,Who's your teacher?"Kendall asked.

"Um, . And, yours?"

"I have , too!" He seemed real excited about.

"Hey, that's mine, too! I wonder who James and Logan have!" Then the bell rang, and we all walked to class , Carlos and Kendall were sat on either side of me. After a while, I felt something hard hitting the back of my head. I remember what my daddy had said:

"Don't let your temper get the better of you." But, I couldn't help it. Does this kid even know one manner? I turn around to see the smiling faces of Logan Mitchell,and James Diamond.

"Hi, I'm James." He winked at me. I swear, James Diamond was a charmer even when he was six. 

"Sorry, we're aming for Carlos. I'm Logan."

"Nice to meet you." And I turned around. James was so cute. It was lunchtime, so I got my lunchbag, and lined up. Halfway down the hall, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Let's be best friends!" James said, and he hugged me. That's how it started. That's how my best friend came to be James Diamond.

SISTH GRADE

Now, I'm in sixth grade, and James and I have all the same classes. During Spanish, a note slid across my desk.

Meet me on the bench outside after ?

I looked at him. He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes. I wrote on the back:

Fine, but no pranks.

He read it and smiled. After lunch, I sat on the bench next to the basketball court. Two hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Um...That ugly kid who told me to meet him here?"

"Hey!-" The hands went away from my eyes and I turned around-. "I'm the face." And, he did the stupid thing with his hands. I laughed.

"What did you want?"

"I miss you!"

"We're in _every_ class together."

"_I know._But, you haven't been talking a lot." He half smiled.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "My, um, my boyfriend broke up with me. I think I really did like him." James sat by me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear. "Just...promise me this one thing. No matter who we date, we'll always have each others backs."

"I promise."

"So, this is the guy you were cheating on me with?" Ryker, my ex-boyfriend, asked.

"I was not cheating on you!" I yelled.

"How do I know? You were-"

"_Dude_, SHE WAS NOT CHEATING ON YOU. Can you get that through your thick skull? Why can't guys and girls be best friends?" And Ryker gave him a dirty look, and left.

"Stupid ass." I muttered. James laughed.

"Language!" I smiled, put his arm around me, and walked.

FRESHMAN YEAR

"I'm terrified!" I told James, as we walked through the double doors of our new Highschool.

"Don't be. As always, we have almost _every_ class together. I'll be right there with you. And, we have lunch together." He grabbed my shoulders as he said it.

"Can I confess something?"

"Sure."

"Sometimes, I feel like we're married. That's creepy, but I had to say it." He smiled, and kissed me on the cheek. Then, a bunch of Juniors came up to us.

"Is this your girlfriend?" One guy said, tauntingly.

"No." I said.

"Then, why did he kiss you on the cheek?" He stepped closer to me, so he was practically in my face.

"Why are you getting in someone elses business?" I raised my eyebrows at him. A bunch of Oh's came from the croud, except for James. "I mean, it looks like your a football player, right?"

"Yeah, so."

"Don't you have more important things to do than start rumors? Because, to me, that's just pathetic. So, _I_ suggest that you worry on your grades and prioritys, than other peoples friendships." I nudged past him, and James followed.

"You're lucky you're hot." The jock yelled across the hallway. I was about to go tell him off, but James just pulled me back.

"It's not worth it. But, who cares? You're hot."He laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"One of these days, you're going to have a giant red mark across your face."

"From what?" I laughed, rolled my eyes, and, for a minute, I loved the fact that people thought that James and I were together. But, I've always had a crush on James. I don't know if he likes me back, though. We went to our first class, and Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were there.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Logan said.

"Oh, God. Logan, I don't want to get suspended on the first day of school." I said. Logan backed up. I laughed.

"Take your seats." The teacher said. I sat down between Kendall and James. Truth is, I've kind of always had a crush on Kendall, too. I mean,look at him, he's adorable. He doesn't like me, though.

"I'm going through the list of names, so when I call your name, say here." She called through the names,and got to Logan's. Logan and I's last names are almost always together.

"Logan Mitchell."

"Ah, here." He said, and looked at me.

"Kyla Moore."

"Here." I barely called, but the teacher heard me, and gave me a warm smile. We finally got to lunch, and it was disgusting. Soggy pizza, chicken that wasn't fully cooked. Oh, how I miss middle school.

"Ugh," I said, as I picked up a piece of chicken on my fork. then, it fell down. "this is disgusting. James, you know how I said I was terrified."

"Yes,"

"I'm more terrified with the food, than the classes." He snickered.

"Kid, I'm sure you can pack a lunch, or something."

"There he goes with the nicknames." Logan taunted.

"I have a fork. I'm not afraid to use it."I said, Logan looked frightened.

"No threats!" Carlos said.

"You guys, we're not dating." James said.

"Yeah, but you guys hang out a lot. How do we know you two aren't dating?" Logan said.

"I still have that I were you, I'd shutup."

"Yes, ma'am." I snickered.

"Hey, hottie." The stupid junior from this morning came up, and put his arm around me.

"Get the fuck away from me. Leave me alone, creeper." James had a surprised look on his face. He's never heard me cuss before.

"Come on, Beautiful, there's a supply closet down the hall."

"What the fuck? Do you think I'm a fucking whore? Get the hell away from me!" I stood up, took my tray, and smashed it in his face.I ran away with tears running down my face.

"Kyla! Come back!" I heard Logan call down the hall. Carlos and Kendall caught up with me.

"Kyla, what's wrong?" Carlos asked in a whispered.

"Last year, almost all my boyfriends tried to pressure me into sex. Of course, I said no, and dumped them. But, I'm cursed. _Everyone_, except you guys, think I'm a slut and have already lost my virginity. Just 'cause, apparently, I'm good-looking. I'm not, I'm ugly, and-"

"You are not ugly. Your beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Kendall said, and hugged me. Carlos got a tissue from his pocket, and cleaned my smeared eyeliner from my face.

''Thanks, you guys. I couldn't have better friends. I'm probably goin' to get suspended if that stupid Junior tells on me." Then, the princapal whipped around the hall. I didn't care.

", my office. Now."

"Yes, sir." I got up, and Kendall squeazed my hand.

...

"What possesed you to smash your tray of food into our star football player's face?" The princapal asked, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Because, he tried to get me into a supply closet to have sex with him. It's called self defense." I pulled my blond bangs out of my face.

"Oh, well, he'll get suspended for a day, and you'll still get a detention."

"What? That's not fair, that's sexual harrasment! Why would I get a detention for self defense?"

"Because, it's still not right to-"

"You disgust me." I got my things, and left.

", come back! I'm not finifshed!" I heard him call out, but I didn't go back. James and the boys were waiting for me outside.

"How'd it go?" Carlos asked.

"I got a freakin' detention. It's so stupid."

"What about that dude?" Right then he walked past us and said:

"I ain't gettin' in trouble." He smiled.

"Think again." I yelled. He looked back with a confused look on his face.

"What's going to happen to him?" James asked.

"He's getting suspended for a day. Still, I shouldn't get a detention! What do you guys think?"

"I think you're right." Logan said. All the guys agreed on that, and the day ended. I went to detention, but I was only one there. I'm glad, though. I went home. I went home, and my mom said:

"Honey, we need to talk..." I already knew what she was going to say. But, maybe I didn't.

"We think you're old enough now, so here it goes. Sweetie, you're adopted." I was so shocked. I ran up to my room, the tears streaming down my face. I got my iPod out, and turned it to the song I go to when I'm sad. Let it Be, by The Beatles. I sang along to the words.

When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,  
>speaking words of wisdom, let it be.<br>And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,  
>speaking words of wisdom, let it be.<p>

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.<p>

And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree,  
>there will be an answer, let it be.<br>For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see,  
>there will be an answer. let it be.<p>

Let it be, let it be, ...

And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light, that shines on me,  
>shine until tomorrow, let it be.<br>I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me,  
>speaking words of wisdom, let it be.<p>

Let it be, let it be, ...

I heard a knock on my door. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Not after the worst day of my life. But, to my luck, my mom came in.

"You have a beautiful voice, Kyla. The reason we adopted you is because your real parents were drug addicts, and you weren't safe, sweetie. We heard about what happened today, and we think you did the right thing."

"Who are my real p-parents?" I choked up when I said 'parents'.

"I don't know thier names, but you used to live in Tacoma, Washington. A very nice place, just not where you lived. Child Protective Services found you, and put you in an orphanage. We saw your story, and we adopted you. And we love you like you were our real child."

"What's my real name?"

"Audrey. Audrey's your real name."

"What's my last name?"

"We don't know, honey."I sat up, and hugged her.

"You and dad are more of parents than my real mom and dad. I love you."

"Love you, too, sweetie. James called, and wondered wether or not you were going to his house. Will you?"

"Yeah. I'll call him back. Thanks." She went. I got my phone out, and called him.

"Hey, you coming tonight?" James answered.

"Yeah. Is anyone else coming?"

"Kendall is. Carlos and Logan can't."

"Okay..." I trailed off.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I get there."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I got ready, and sat on my bed for a bit. I had to take it all in.

**Sooo, what did you think? It's going to get alot better, if you want me to continue with it! Thaanks for reading!**


	2. The Band

**Thanks to:**

**If life was a movie: Thank you so much! That really made my day!**

**Skilar: Thank you!**

**Mavk4444: Your review also made my day**

**RileyMaslow: Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Thanks everyone! On with the story!**

"Oh, I'm sorry." James said. I had gone to his house, and told him and Kendall what I had heard.

"Yeah, I honestly didn't see that coming." Kendall said. Both of them were hugging me.

"Okay, guys, you can let go now." Both of them let go.

"Let me ask you something, did you ever have ant doubts?"He asked.

"Kinda, I mean, I look nothing like either of them, I don't like anything they like. I have always had doubts."

"Okay, um, wanna listen to some music?"James asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll go make some popcorn." James said, and he left Kendall and l alone.

"I'm sorry to hear about...that." He said.

"Oh, it's okay. I stiII love my parents...Like they were my real ones. You know, I know my real name."

"What is it?"

"Audrey..."

"That's pretty, but you still look like a Kyla."Then James came in with the popcorn. He turned on the radio, and Unpretty by TLC came on. It's one of my favorites. I sang along to the words. James turned down the radio.

"Y-your amazing!" He said. I chuckled. "What?"

"Me? Amazing? I beg to differ!"

"Kendall?" James turned to him.

"You are amazing!" 

"You two are the greatest liars in the world."

"You know what we could do? We could start a band. You, Kyla, can let out your feelings, and we could be awesome! Carlos can play drums, I can play bass, Kendall can play guitar, and Logan can play piano!"It did seem like a cool idea.

"And Kyla can play guitar, too! I'm up for it!" Kendall said. They both whipped their phones out. James called Logan, and Kendall called Carlos. Of course, they both said yes, so now it was my turn.

I sighed."Fine." They both hugged me."But, we need a name." Kendall and James looked puzzeled.

"Um...Misfits." Kendall said.

"That's perfect!" James and I said at the same time.

"So, it's official! We are now a band!" I said. I'm so excited!

"When are we going to have a band session?" Kendall asked.

"Tomorrow?" James said, and we called Carlos and Logan. They said yes.

...

"Okay," I said, we were in my basement practicing. My parents were out of town, so we decided to have it here."does anyone have a song?" I asked. I already had a song in mind, but I wanted to ask anyone else.

"Nope." James said. Turns out, no one had a song, so I told them what to play. When we were done, Logan and Carlos looked awestruck.

"Told you." James said. "Let's go again, Ky." I picked up my guitar, and started to play.

Summer has come and passed  
>The innocent can never last<br>wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
>seven years has gone so fast<br>wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
>falling from the stars<br>drenched in my pain again  
>becoming who we are<p>

as my memory rests  
>but never forgets what I lost<br>wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
>the innocent can never last<br>wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again  
>like we did when spring began<br>wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
>falling from the stars<br>drenched in my pain again  
>becoming who we are<p>

as my memory rests  
>but never forgets what I lost<br>wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
>The innocent can never last<br>wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
>twenty years has gone so fast<br>wake me up when September ends  
>wake me up when September ends<br>wake me up when September ends

"Did you write that?" Logan asked.

"Yep, I wrote it yesterday."

"Do you have any other songs?" Kendall asked.

"You guys are practically going to read my diary. Yes."

"Can we here another one?" Carlos asked.

"Sure..."I flipped through the pages of my notebook. I finally found a good one. "Here it is. Just, play like...this." I showed them how to play, then I started.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
>Fall in love in an empty bar<p>

And you stood there in front of me just  
>Close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
>What I was thinking of<p>

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>So reach out open handed<br>And lead me out to that floor  
>Well, I don't need more paper lanterns<p>

Take me down, baby bring on the movie star  
>'Cause my heart is beating fast<br>And you are beautiful I could wait patiently  
>But I really wish you would<p>

Drop everything now  
>[ From: . ]<br>Meet me in the pouring rain  
>Kiss me on the sidewalk<br>Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>I run my fingers through your hair<br>And watch the lights go out  
>Just keep your beautiful eyes on me<p>

Gonna strike this match tonight  
>Lead me up the staircase<br>Won't you whisper soft and slow  
>I'd love to hate it<br>But you make it like a fireworks show

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly <p>

"That was amazing!" Everyone said at the same time. 

"Who was that about?" James asked.

"Uh...Nobody." James half smiled.

"Does someone have a crush?" He smiled and tickled my stomach. "No, I'm kidding. I'm not _that_ mean."

"Guys," Carlos said,"I have to go. See you tomorrow!" Carlos left, and after a while, everyone was gone except James.

"I-I have something to tell you." James said. "But, I want your opinion on it. I want to join the football team."

"Why are you asking me? Do whatever you want to do." He nodded. We put in _Beetlejuice_ and he left after a while. I really like this band.

Kendall Knight:

There she was. Walking down the hall like an angel that fell from the sky. Kyla is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. But, everyone knows, she likes James. She was wearing a light blue plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, and black boots. She looked amazing.

"Hey!" She appeared behind me.

"You scared the living shit out of me!" I whispered.

"Sorry, do you know where James is? He didn't pick me up today, so I had to take the bus." Of course, she asks about James.

"I honestly don't know."

"Oh, okay, see you in class!" She hugged me, and left.

Kyla Moore:

Where is he? Of course, he appears behind me.

"Kyla!" James said, an ecstatic look on his face.

"Yes."

"I made the football team!"

"Ah!-" I hugged him-" I'm so proud! What possision?" He smiled real big.

"Quarterback!" I hugged him really hard.

"I'm so proud. Party tonight? I mean, it _is_ Friday!" He put his arm around me, and walked me to class.

**Okay, how'd you like this one? Good, bad, terrible? Lol, thx for reading!**


	3. Too Many Feelings

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Those really made my day!**

**James Diamond:**

"Hey, were you serious about that party?" I asked Kyla at lunch.

''Hell, yeah! My house? My parents are still out of town, so that's perfect!" She gave me an adorable smile.

"What for?" Kendall asked, salad in his mouth.

"I made the football team! Quarterback!" I said.

"Oh, um, cool." He said glumly.

"Kendall, What's wrong?" Kyla asked.

"Uh, nothing. I, um, I gotta go..." He stood up, dumped his tray, and left.

**Kendall Knight:**

You're. Fucking. Kidding. Me.

_Everything_ is about James. I mean, _everything._Well, when it comes to Kyla, it is. Don't get me wrong; I love Kyla. Oh, shit. I'm in love with Kyla.

"Kendall!" I heard a familliar female voice call. It's Kyla. I turned around, and she hugged me hard. "What's wrong?" She asked, her beautiful, green eyes staring into mine. Then, I made the stupidest thing I've ever done. Well, it was stupid at the time.

I kissed her.

But, she kissed back, which is weird. She pulled away, her hands still on my chest.

"I'm sorry..." I said.

"I-I gotta go..." And she ran away. I sat on the floor next to the stairs, waiting on lunch to be over.

**Kyla:**

Oh, my God. Kendall kissed me. Ugh, I'm so stupid! It's going to be akward at the party...If he even comes. I went to the bathroom, and sat there, until lunch was over.

...

James:

I love next to Kyla, so I walked to my party. I knocked on the door. She opened it. 

"Hey, you.." She trailed off.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who'd you invite?"

"Just Kendall, Carlos, Logan, a couple of football players. You know, a couple of people."

...

Kyla:

Couple of people, my ass! They fill up my whole house! Kendall's here, which is surprising. He's not talking to me, though.

"Why are there so many people?" Kendall asked me.

"If I knew I would be the happiest girl in the world. One thing I know, James is helping me clean this up."

"About today, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." I hugged him.

"It's okay. I kinda liked it." We both laughed."I just want this party to END." I screamed the last part. Kendall chuckled. After a while, it did end, and Kendall had to stay with me. Because, his parents told him to. We were sitting on my couch in the basement.

"What do you think your parents are doing?" I asked. Kendall smirked.

"Probably doin' it. My brother's out, too. That's probably the only time they get it." He looked at my expression, and started clapping and laughing.

"You're disgusting!" I threw a pillow at him.

"Hey! I'm spittin' the truth! You know, I heard them once. It was horrible! My dad was all like, 'Yeah!'."

"Oh, my God. To much information! Just please shutup about it!" He was on the floor laughing. I laughed with him.

"Wanna watch some TV?" Kendall asked, after his laughing fit.

"Sure, watcha wanna watch?" I tossed him the clicker.

"I don't know...Oh! Sixteen and Pregnant!" I laughed.

"W-what? You watch that?" I laughed again.

"It's a good show!" He laughed. He came back up on the couch, and sat next to me. "Anything else you want to watch?" I laughed.

"Nah, there's nothing on. Just re-runs of older shows. But, I do have the box set of the first season of Spongebob!"

"Well, put it in!" He said.

"Fine, fine! Naggy!" He laughed.

"I just love that season! Hey, thanks for letting me stay here. It's really nice of you." He smiled.

"It gets lonely around here. I'm just glad you of all people are here! You're like my best friend..." He stared at me for a long time, then nodded.

"You're my bestie, too!" He said in a prissy girl voice. I cracked up laughing. "You're just giggly tonight, aren't you?" I nodded. He helped me up, and sat me on the couch. I laughed at every joke Spongebob made. Kendall laughed with me.

''Okay, no more caffine for you! From now, until you go to bed-If you go to bed-you'll drink water or juice. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." I smiled. "Speaking of water, I am pretty thirsty. Want anything?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I'll go with you. I don't know what I want." We went upstairs to plastic cups everywhere, and a bunch of trash.

"This is disgusting." Then I heard a knock on my door.

"I'll get it." Kendall said."Hey!" I heard Kendall say."It's just Carlos!" I heard him call. Carlos came in.

"Hey, Ky! Whataya doin'?" He hugged me.

"Wondering what you're doing here at one thirty in the morning!" Carlos laughed.

"Don't you know? It's practically tomorrow. So,-" He held out a present-"happy birthday! It's from Kendall and I. Open it." I took the present in my hands.

"I totally forgot about my birthday. Thanks guys!" Tears threatened to come out of my eyes as I pulled out my present. It was beautiful. A locket that had a picture of Kendall, Carlos, and I from firstgrade. On the otherside, it said 'Don't forget'. "You two...are the best friends ever!"I hugged both of them.

"You like it?" Kendall asked.

"Like it? I love it! Where'd you get it?" I asked.

"Well, there's this little store-" I cut Carlos off.

"No! The picture! I've been looking for this for so many years!" Kendall and Carlos looked at eachother.

"We found it at my house. I guess I'm the one who had it." Kendall said. I hugged them again. I love this. This is probably hthe best birthday I've ever had.

**So, I have a question. Kendall and Kyla or James and Kyla? Just wanted to know. :) Thx for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**jKyla:**

The next mornig, there was a knock on my door. I opened it up to James. He held out a present.

"Hey! Oh, my God, thank you!" I opened the present. It was a bag. The purse I wanted when James and I went shopping. It was blue, with ruffles, and it was beautiful."Thank you so much." I hugged him.

"Aw, it's nothing. When are Kendall, Carlos, and Logan going to give you their presents?"

"Um, Kendall and Carlos already gave me their present." I turned away into my living room.

''What was it? When did they give it to you?" He followed me to my room.

"It was a locket, and they gave it to me...at one thirty..in the morning..."

"Can I see it?" I got into my jewelry box, and pulled it out.

"Where'd they get that picture? Why'd they give it to you-"

"JAMES, I have NO idea! Stop! Please!" He looked at me with wide eyes.

"_Sorry_, just wondering..."

"I'm sorry, it's just...I have so many things running around in my head right now." I sat down on my bed.

"Like, what?" I stared at my blue walls for a minute, and pondered what to say.

"I-I don't know. Just...things." He stared at me for a long time.

"I-I really like you, Kyla."

''I know, you like me as a friend-"

"No, more than that. I love you." My head whipped up, and my eyes met , he tilted me chin up, and kissed me. I pulled away.

"I gotta go..." He said, and left. I fell down on my bed. And, for some reason, I started to cry. But, why would I cry? That's what I've been waiting for, that one kiss. But, I don't know, I think I like Kendall, too. I hate this. I really do. I guess I have to follow my heart, but I don't know where my heart'll take me. I'm sure, it'll take me somewhere great.

...

**Kendall:**

I went to my locker, and Ky appeared behind me.

"Hey, Kendall, want to come over tonight?" I looked at her. She had pleading eyes, how could I say no?

"Aren't your parents back?"She sighed.

"Not yet. Still in Jersey. So, you wanna? I'm inviting Carlos and Logan, too."

"What about James?" I shut my locker, and we started walking.

"He's been...avoiding me. I have no idea why, he just has. So, I'm going to avoid him, too. Are you going to come?" She hooked arms with me, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Sure. I'd love to come!" We walked into our classroom. James was kissing a girl in Kyla's usual seat. She went over to her.

"Excuse me," She said politely. "I think you're in my seat." The girl gave her a dirty look.

"Well, too bad." And the girl turned back to James. Kyla turned to me, her mouth dropped open.

"Just sit in Carlos's seat. He's not here today." She sat down in the seat carlos usually sits in. The teacher came in, took attendence, and did her lunch, James didn't sit with us. It was just Kyla, Logan, and I. Logan said he was going to come to Kyla's house. We went to our classes. I was at my locker, when James came up to me.

"Back off." He said, and pushed me.

"I'm sorry, what am I backing off of?" He looked surprised.

"Back off of Kyla." I laughed.

"Look, you're the one who was kissing that girl in class. Doesn't look like you need her." I pushed him back.

**Kyla:**

I came down the steps to where Kendall's locker is, and I found James pushing him. I watched, waiting to see what came next. I couldn't hear their conversation, but I'm sure it was going to turn into a fight. Next thing I knew, James was throwing punches at Kendall. I ran down there, and stood infront of Kendall. James stopped his fists.

"Anything you want to tell me?" I stood there, my hands on my hips. James stood there, and his eyes got big.

"No, I want to ask you something. What were you and Kendall doing on Friday night?" He put his fists down, and stood there, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing! He had to stay because his parents told him to. What do you think we were doing?"

"Oh, I don't know, losing your virginity." My mouth dropped open.

"I'm not a slut! Kendall's just my friend, AND HE'S A BETTER FRIEND THEN YOU EVER WERE." I screamed in his face."I SUGGEST YOU STOP TALKING TO ME." I walked away with Kendall. He sighed.

"Just think what he'll tell the whole school."

"If he does, I don't mind getting suspended." He sighed again.

"I mind you getting suspended. Just, please stay out of trouble. You're my best friend, I don't want to eat lunch alone." I smiled and hugged him. "You like hugs, don't you?" He smiled and patted my head.

...

**Kendall:**

I live next to Kyla, so I walked to her house. I knocked on her door, and she opened the door.

"Hey, Logan's already here!-" She hugged me-"He already got dibs on the TV. I don't know what that means, but I guess you can't watch what you want." She sat me next to Logan in the livingroom."I'm going to make some popcorn. You guys want anything else?" We both denied the offer. Logan turned the TV to the Doctor Channel. Yes, the Doctor's channel.

"Please change it." I said. Logan gave me a look.

"To what? Sixteen and Pregnant?" I heard Kyla laugh, I laughed, too. Kyla sat down between the two of us.

"How 'bout we watch what I want to watch?" Loagn gave her the remote. She turned it to That Seventies Show. We heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" She said. She jumped up and opened the door.

**Kyla: **

I opened the door. James was standing there.

"What the hell do you want?" He pushed past me and into the living room.''What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting in on the party." And he sat down between Kendall and Logan.

"Um, that's my seat. And you can't just barge into someone's house without asking." He took a long look at me.

"Well, I thought we were best friends."

"Hardly. My best friend's Kendall. So, GET OUT." I pushed him out of my house. Yeah, he _really_ loves me, I thought. 

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Did I say that outloud?"

"Yes! He loves you?" Kendall asked.

"He said that the other day. He really, really, loves me if avoiding someone means you 'love' them." I sat between Kendall and Logan.

"Well, he's deeply in love with you." Logan said. "I'm not joking. He told me two years ago." 

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Logan jumped.

"Sorry." They both left after a while, and I couln't help feeling that I was falling for Kendall. He's funny, charming, handsome, and can cook. But, boys are confusing, and he said he didn't know what came over him when he kissed me. Why are boys so weird?

**Again, thanks for the reveiws! Keep 'em coming! Anyway, I agree with you guys, I like Kyla and Kendall! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyla:**

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

The lyrics to the song I wrote about James echoed in my head. I lay there on my bed, and all I can think of is James. I wonder if he's still in the band. I decide to call everyone and ask them if they want to practice. First, I call Kendall. He says yes. Next, Carlos, and he says yes, too. Logan says yes. Then, I call James.

"Hello?" His dad picked up the phone.

"Hi, it's Kyla. Is James there?" There was a pause.

"Um, Kyla, James can't be in the band anymore..."

"What? Why not?" I can't believe what I just heard.

"He...Sweetie, I like you. You're a good kid, and I like your parents, but James has changed. I can't change him back." Then, he hung up. Mom came downstairs.

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" She felt my forehead.

"Nothing, why?"

"You're as pale as a gh-" Then, I hugged her and started crying.

"J-James is being mean, and I-I don't know what to do! I mean, he used to be my best friend, then he joined the football team and became snobby." I looked up. Mom's face was blank, staring into space. "Mom?" She looked down to me.

"Well, just don't hang around him anymore, get a new bass player. You don't need him." She kissed me on the head. She went to the back porch. I went outside, and waited for everyone. I saw Carlos down the street. I got up, and he stopped infront of James' house. I hugged him.

"Group meeting, in my basement. Now." He ran to my house. I ran to Logan's house. He opened the door. I pulled him out."Hurry. My house. Basement. Now." He ran to my house, also. I ran to Kendall's house. Before I could say anything, he cut me off.

"Logan texted me." We walked beck to my house.

"Oh, thank God." We entered my house, and into my basement. "Okay, news." Everyone's heads popped up. "James will not be in the band anymore. His dad told me." Just then, we heard footsteps down the stairs. It was James.

"Then, what's he doing here?" Carlos asked. Logan spoke up.

"Sorry, didn't know."

"You guys, what's wrong?" James asked.

"Your dad told me you couldn't be in the band anymore." He looked confused.

"When did he say that?"

"I called your house, and he told me." He sat down.

"Well, I'm here. Got a song?"

"Yeah." We all went to our instruments and started playing without direction. Logan played violin this time.

You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
>It's getting dark and it's all too quiet<br>And I can't trust anything now  
>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake<p>

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<p>

Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you  
>He would try to take away my pain<br>And he just might make me smile  
>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead<p>

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't see you again<br>something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<p>

I know, I know, I just know  
>You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.<p>

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>Won't finish what you started<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't go back, I'm haunted<p>

Oh

You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break.  
>Never thought I'd see it...<p>

"That was...powerful." Kendall said.

"Who was it about?" James asked. I cleard my throat.

"Y-you, James. It's about you." I looked at my feet. He just stood there for a while.

"Okay...Why?" I stared at him.

"You've been mean to me lately. Like, no joke-" I became a little more asertive-"you've been mean, and not yourself. What happened to me, James? Is ignorance your new best friend?" The thought came to me that that would be an awesome song. Anyway, the room got quiet and akward. "Tell me, James, who is it? Because, frankly, I honestly DO NOT think it's me."

"It's you." James walked out of the house, but he turned back. "I think you can find yourself a new bass player, and best friend." And, that was it. That was the end of the old James, and in with the new, annoying, James.

...

**Kendall:**

"We _need_ to find a new bass player!" Carlos said as he sipped his coffee in a coffee shop.

"Where are we going to find one?" Logan asked.

"I know a girl I used to know. Her name was Josephine Taylor. She's a bass godess. Should we ask her?" Kyla asked.

"That's an awesome idea!" Then, Kyla spotted her. She went over to her, and tapped her shoulder. The girl got up and hugged Kyla. Kyla took her over to us.

"You guys, this is Jo! She said she would love to join our band! Jo, this is Carlos, Logan, and Kendall!" Jo sat next to Carlos.

"Hi!" She smiled.

"So, when are we going to have our next band session?" Kyla asked.

"Is tomorrow okay?" I asked. Everyone agreed on that. Then, James came in with a bunch of football players.

**Kyla:**

James came in with his 'Friends' and sat next to our table.

"Oh, look, it's the Misfits! And, that's not just the band name. They can't even sing."

"Coming from the former bass player." I said, and sipped my coffee.

"Then, go up there, and sing. As a band." Like that was a challenge. The waiter informed everyone of our perfromance. I had the perfect song ready, and Jo just went with the flow. When I got up there, I said:

"I dedicate this song to James Diamond." He gave me a weird look, and everyone clapped. I picked up my guitar, and started playing.

_If I'm a bad person,  
>You don't like me.<em>

_I guess I'll go,  
>Make my own way.<br>It's a circle,  
>A mean cycle.<br>I can't excite you anymore.  
>Where's your gavel, your jury?<br>What's my offense this time?  
>You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me,<br>Well sentence me to another life._

(Chorus) don't wanna hear your sad songs.  
>I don't wanna feel your pain,<br>When you swear it's all my fault.  
>Cause you know we're not the same.<br>Oh we're not the same,  
>The friends who stuck together.<br>We wrote our names in blood,  
>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good,<br>It's good. It's good.  
>You treat me just like another stranger.<br>Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
>I guess I'll go.<br>I best be on my way out.  
>Ignorance is your new best friend.<p>

This is the best thing that could've happened.  
>Any longer and I wouldn't have made it.<br>It's not a war.  
>No, it's not a rapture.<br>I'm just a person, but you can't take it,  
>The same tricks that once fooled me.<br>They won't get you anywhere.  
>I'm not the same kid from your memory.<br>Now I can fend for myself.

(Chorus)

_You treat me just like another stranger.  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir.<br>I guess I'll go.  
>I best be on my way out.(x2)<em>

I know that's a pretty rockin' song for a coffee shop, but it was a hit! People were cheering for encores. Jo was surprised. She smiled at me and laughed.

"That was amazing!" She yelled over the cheers. I got off the stage and went over to James.

"Is that horrible singing for you?" He didn't say a word. I laughed on my way out of the coffee shop. Jo followed me out.

"I didn't know you could sing like that! Your band is amazing!" I put my arm around her.

"You mean, our band." I looked at her and laughed. That night, my parents went out to dinner, so I was alone. Kendall knocked on my door.

"Hey, I need to tell you something." He sat me on the couch.

"Okay?" He kissed me and I kissed him back. His toungue slipped into my mouth. I pulled away, and found myself under Kendall.

"I love you." He said.

"I-I love you, too...More than you could ever know." Then I kissed him again.

Best. Night. Ever.

**Did you guys like it? Hate it? Haha, Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Famous

**Kendall:**

The next morning, I went into school with all the confidence in the world. I went to my locker, and, like always, Kyla came up behind me.

"So..." She trailed off.

"So?" She looked at me for a long time, bit her lip, then finally asked her question.

"Are...we...you know, dating?"

"I-I guess." Her face lit up. I kissed her. Everyone stared, but I didn't care. We went to class together, and Kyla got her seat back. James wasn't in class today. At lunch, Jo sat with us, and that was the best lunch I've ever had in that cafeteria. Probably because, James wasn't there, and Kyla was my girlfriend. That day, I went home the happiest kid in the world. That is, until I heard news I didn't want to hear.

"Kendall, honey, you might not take this well, but your dad and I are getting a divorce." I stood there for the longest time. After a while, tears came down my face, and I ran to the nearest friends house. Kyla's house. She opened the door.

"O-oh, my God. Kendall, are you okay?" I sat down on her couch, and told her everything.

"I-I don't know if I'll get to stay..." She hugged me hard and kissed me on the cheek.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry." I looked up at her.

"They were doing fine! They didn't fight a lot-" She cut me off.

"That's not healthy, Kendall, all couples should fight. I know it's weird, but they just have to." I did not see that coming.

"Oh, so that means we should fight sometiimes?" She nodded her head.

"It's only because we love eachother. Always remember that. I love you, Kendall. So much." Now, she was crying, too. "Wanna take a walk?"

"Yeah," I got up and pulled her up by the hand.

"Mom," She yelled.

"Yes, sweetie?" Her mom yelled back down.

"Kendall, and I are going to take a walk."

"Okay, be back before dinner, and take a coat!" She got two coats out of the closet. Her dad's old one, and her pea coat. She held my hand.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked me.

"The park's fine." She layed her head on my shoulder. On the way to the park, we had to pass James, who was on his porch with his girlfriend.

**Kyla:**

As we passes James, he said this:

"Hey, it's ugly people! I feel _so_ sorry." He smirked. I, without thinking, went up and told him off.

"What the fuck's your _problem?_ Don't you care about anyone's feelings except yours? Oh, wait, NO! Your a self centered, ASSHOLE FROM HELL. I would shut your trap, if I WERE YOU!" And I punched him in the face. I ran back down the stairs and ran to the park. Kendall ran after me. I sat on the swings. Kendall sat next to me.

"You didn't have to do that..." He started swinging.

"I did. He's an asshole. I hate him so much...I-I'm not ugly, am I?" He stopped swinging and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't believe what he said. He's a jerk, and your the most beautiful girl in the world. He's just jealous." I laughed. He got off the swing, stood infront of me, grabbed both of my hands, and pulled me off my swing. He pulled me into kiss him. And, for, like, one minute, I forgot all of my worries, and just let Kendall kiss me. He pulled away.

"If I could, I would never leave your side." He put his forehead on mine.

"Me either." I hugged him.

"We better get you home." I moaned.

"I don't wanna." He laughed, picked me up bridal style, and carried me home.

...

"Good news," Kendall said the next morning. "I get to stay here with my dad. And, every two weekends, visit my mom!"

"That's amazing!" I kissed him.

"Ugh!" I heard someone say behind us, it was Carlos and Logan was with him.

"You two really need girlfriends." Kendall said. I laughed. Just 'cause I wanted to get on their nerves, I kissed him again. Carlos gagged. I rolled my eyes. Then, the principal came on over the intercom.

"Don't forget Freshman, the big Freshman bash is next Saturday. Hurry and get dates, dresses, and tuxes!" Kendall looked at me with a confused face.

"What's the freshman bash?"

"It's like prom, but for freshman. You wanna go?" He pondered the idea for a long time.

"I would love to." Then the principal came back on the intercom.

"I just got the news that the band Misfits will be preforming at the Freshman Bash!" Kendall and I look at eachother.

"I didn't know we were playing." Carlos said.

"Neither did I." I said. "Let's go ask the principal what's going on." We arrived at the principal's office and I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" We heard him say.

"Excuse me, , who told you that we were playing Freshman Bash?" He looked confused.

"Well, James Diamond did. Isn't he your bass player?"

"No! Jo Taylor's our bass player!" I thought about this for a long time, then finally said: "We'll do it, though."

"Kyla-" Kendall said, but I cut him off.

"We. Will. Do. It. Thank you, ." Then, I walked out of the office.

"Why'd you say we're doing it?" Kendall asked

"Because, we need to show James Diamond a little something. And, that is, we're not afraid of him. Come to my house after school. We need to write some songs. I'll text Jo."

...

**Kendall:**

It was the day of Freshman Bash, and I had me tux ready, and everything, but I was still nervous. Not because I was going with Kyla, it's because we were preforming. I mean, It's our first time playing infront of a big audience, and anyone would get nervous, right? I put my tux on, it had a black tie, and a white undershirt. I used that because Kyla didn't want me to see her dress, and I didn't want us to look colorblind. I went to her house, and knocked on her door. Turns out, I did perfect with my tuxedo, because Ky's dress was black and white. It was straight down and had a black belt tied in the middle. Her hair looked amaxing. It was fully down, but had a jewel hairclip to pull some of it back. She looked amazing.

"Hey." She said. "You look nice."

"Your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." She smiled.

"Thank you, um, you can come in. My crazy parents want some pictures." She took me inside, and after we were done taking pictures, we got a ride from Jo's date. He got held back, and was still a freshman, but he could drive. When we got there, Logan and Carlos were already there with their dates. I could've swore I saw James staring at Kyla, but who wouldn't? She's beautiful. Finally, they let us into the ballroom where it was being held. After a couple of dances, it was time for us to go on. We had the perfect party song ready, and I was as confident as changed into casual clothes, so we weren't jumping around on stage in tuxes and dresses. I picked up my guitar, and Kyla picked up her microphone. She nodded her head as a sign to start playing.

Swimming pool, limousines (C'mon let's do it)  
>C'mon let's cause a scene (C'mon let's do it)<br>Cigar in the caviar (C'mon let's do it)  
>I'm pissin' in the Dom P'rignon (C'mon let's do it now)<p>

C'mon let's do it  
>We gonna do it now<br>C'mon on let's do it  
>C'mon on let's do this<p>

Whoa oh oh oh oh  
>There's a party at a rich dude's house<br>Whoa oh oh oh oh  
>There's a party at a rich dude's house<br>So if ya wanna go  
>Then ya know, oh<br>We're gonna fight till we do it right  
>So lets whoa oh oh oh oh<br>Tonight

Da na na na na na na,  
>Da na na na na!<p>

No, we are not on the list (C'mon lets do it)  
>No, we don't give a shit (C'mon lets do it)<br>Dance till your pants come off (C'mon get naked)  
>Party till the break of dawn (C'mon lets do it now)<p>

C'mon let's do it  
>(C'mon, c'mon) C'mon lets do this<p>

Whoa oh oh oh oh  
>There's a party at a rich dude's house<br>Whoa oh oh oh oh  
>There's a party at a rich dude's house<br>If ya wanna go  
>Then ya know, oh<br>We're gonna fight till we do it right  
>So lets whoa oh oh oh oh<br>Tonight

wake up in the front yard  
>(We don't care)<br>Wine stain on the sofa  
>(We don't care)<br>I threw up in the closet  
>but I don't care<p>

Cuz we're young  
>and we're broke<br>and I can't find my coat

And the sun is coming up  
>and oh my god I think<br>I'm still drunk.  
>Where's my coat?<br>Where?

Whoa oh oh oh oh  
>There's a party at a rich dude's house<br>Whoa oh oh oh oh  
>There's a party at a rich dude's house<p>

If you wanna go  
>Then you know, oh<br>We're gonna fight till we do it right

So let's whoa oh oh oh oh  
>Tonight<p>

A huge round of applause came from the croud, and the principal came up.

"Encore, everybody?" And, surprisingly, everyone said yes. We already had a backup song, so we played again.

There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque

There's a hickie or a bruise  
>Pictures of last night<br>Eended up online  
>I'm screwed<br>Oh well  
>It's a black top blur<br>But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op  
>Whoa-oh-oah<p>

This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier is on the floor<br>With my favorite party dress  
>Warrants out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<p>

Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credits card<br>And got kicked out of the bars  
>So we hit the boulevards<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Yeah I think we broke the law  
>Always say we're gonna stop-op<br>Oh whoa oh

This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>Do it all again  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh-whoa-oh<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

That's when we really blew up in our school. We were named 'The best school band ever'. Which, was a little much, but flattering. Everybody knew our names, we actually became popular! But, the best thing that happened was, Gustavo Rocque found out about us, and gave us a record deal! This is the best thing that could've happened!

**So, I want to tell you the songs in this:**

**Party at A Rich Dude's House-Ke$ha (Love that song!)**

**Last Friday Night- Katy Perry (Also love that song!)**

**I have a question: Should I creat a sequel telling about their life in fame or just put it in this story? Please answer because I don't know what to do! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyla:**

"I cannot believe we're here!" Jo said, as we landed in LAX.

"Neither can I! Just think, we're on our way to stardom! Red carpets, interviews, people screaming your name. Ah, what a life." We got ourbags, and got out of the plane. I went over to Kendall and flashed him a huge grin. We went over to a man who held a card with each of our names on it.

"Mister Rocque?" I said. He looked up.

"Are you the band I'm looking for? Are your names on this exact card?" I nodded. He led us to a limo waiting for us.

"From Minnesota, to Hollywood California. How'd we do it?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, Logan. I don't know." Carlos said. We arrived at a recording studio. We got out, and ran in. Kendall held my hand. When we got in there, Gustavo stopped Kendall and I.

"I take it you're dating?" Kendall and I looked at each other.

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Just...wondering." And he turned away. Kendall and a I looked at each other in confusion. "Okay, first, play me a song." We went into the little band room, and started playing a song we practiced before we got here.

Na na na na na, na na

Take a look around  
>Who would have thought we'd all be here?<br>So let's mess around  
>Cause the future is unclear<br>We got nothing better to do  
>We just trying to get through<br>Can you hear me?  
>Can you hear me?<br>Yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
>Let the music groove you<br>Let the melody move you  
>Feel the beat and just let go<br>Get the rhythm into your soul  
>Let the music take you<br>Anywhere it wants to  
>When we stuck and can't get free<br>No matter what we'll still be singing  
>Come on come on<br>Turn up the music  
>It's all we got<br>We gonna use it  
>Come on come on<br>Turn up the music  
>Yeah<p>

All we have is now  
>Let's make the most of this<br>Come on break it out  
>So every one can hear it<br>They don't have to understand  
>But we'll make them if we can<br>Do you hear me?  
>Are you with me?<br>Yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
>Let the music groove you<br>Let the melody move you  
>Feel the beat and just let go<br>Get the rhythm into your soul  
>Let the music take you<br>Anywhere it wants to  
>When we stuck and can't get free<br>No matter what we'll still be singing

Come on come on  
>Turn up the music<br>It's all we got  
>We gonna use it<br>Come on come on  
>Turn up the music<br>Yeah

Come on come on  
>Turn up the music<br>It's all we got  
>We gonna use it<br>Come on come on  
>Turn up the music<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Let the music groove you<br>Let the melody move you  
>Feel the beat and just let go<br>Get the rhythm into your soul  
>Let the music take you<br>Anywhere it wants to  
>When we stuck and can't get free<br>No matter what we'll still be singing

Come on come on  
>Turn up the music<br>It's all we got  
>We gonna use it<br>Feel the beat and just let go  
>Get the rhythm into your soul<p>

Let the music take you  
>Anywhere it wants to<br>Come on come on  
>Turn up the music<br>Yeah

Gustavo stared at us with a blank expression.

"You're okay. We need to make you into great. We need some songs with a more poppy tune. Here-" He handed me a sheet of paper with lyrics on it-" Learn this by tomorrow, then we'll work on your style." We were sent to the Palm Woods. I read over the lyrics on our way to the Palm Woods, and it sucked! Like, no joke, it was horrible. So, I decided to change it upa bit.

"Watcha doin'?" Carlos asked me.

"I'm fixing this song. I hate it." Carlos stared at me for a long time.

"Oh, no you aren't!" Then, he took the peice of paper from me.

"Hey! What the hell?"

"This guy means business, and if you mess up this song, it's bye-bye stardom and fame!" I got up from the couch and threw my arms up into the air.

"But, I don't want to be fake! Would you? Would you want to be someone your not?"

"Well, no."

"Well, this song IS NOT ME!" I ran to my room and slammed the door. Kendall's mom came in.

"You okay, sweetie?" She came in and sat on my bed.

"Y-yeah. Do you think it's okay to take a risk for something you believe in?"

"Yes, and I think you should change the song if you don't like it." She patted my head, and left. I got out my notebook, and started writing.

...

"Are you ready?"Gustavo asked.

"Yes, and you might find some minor changes in your song, so don't be surprised."

Insecure  
>In her skin<br>Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away  
>Learn to fly<br>If you want her back gotta let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you  
>'Cause the girl that you thought you knew<p>

She's so gone  
>That's so over now<br>She's so gone  
>You won't find her around<br>You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cause she's  
>She's so gone<p>

Here I am  
>This is me<br>And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?  
>Are you mad?<br>That you're missing out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you  
>'Cause the girl that you thought you knew<p>

She's so gone  
>That's so over now<br>She's so gone  
>You won't find her around<br>You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cause she's  
>She's so gone away<br>Like history  
>She's so gone<br>Baby, this is me, yeah

She's so gone  
>That's so over now<br>She's so gone  
>You won't find her around<br>You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cause she's  
>She's so gone<br>(That's so over now)  
>She's so gone<br>(You won't find her around)

You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cause she's  
>She's so gone<p>

So long  
>She's so gone<br>Gone, gone, gone

"Minor changes? You changed the whole song, except the 'She's so Gone'!"

"But-"

"And I loved it." I looked back at Carlos, ans gave him a smart ass look. He stuck his tongue out at me."You're amazing at writing songs. Could you write me another one?"

"Sure."

"Okay, go home, I need to talk to Kelly for a minute." We went home, and Carlos said:

"I really do hate you. But, on the other hand, no one can hate you." I laughed and went to bed. I had an idea for a song. And it was going to be a good one.

**Did you guys like this chapter? I like the idea of them being famous, don't you? :)**


	8. Unexpected Surprises

**Kyla:**

"Is your song done?" Kendall asked me the next day.

"Yeah, is everyone ready?"

"Yeah, why won't you let me hear your song?" He had a confused look on his face.

"It's a surprise." I smiled and kissed him. We went to Rocque Records, and went into the band room. I didn't have Kendall play guitar, because I wanted him to listen to the song.

Sparks fly, it's like electricity  
>I might die when I forget how to breathe<br>You get closer and there's nowhere in this world  
>I'd rather be<p>

Time stops like everything around me  
>It's frozen and nothing matters<br>But these few moments when you open my mind  
>To things I've never seen<p>

'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
>Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<br>Falls right into place, you're all that it takes  
>My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<p>

When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
>And all the questions I've been asking in my head<br>Like are you the one? Should I really trust?  
>Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you<p>

Past loves, they never got really far  
>Walls up, made sure I guarded my heart<br>And I promise I wouldn't do this  
>'Til I knew it was right for me<p>

But no one, no guy that I met before  
>Could make me feel so right and secure<br>And have you noticed I lose my focus?  
>And the world around me disappears<p>

'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
>Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<br>Falls right into place, you're all that it takes  
>My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<p>

When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
>And all the questions I've been asking in my head<br>Like are you the one? Should I really trust?  
>Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you<p>

I've never felt nothing like this  
>You're making me open up<br>No point even trying to fight this  
>It kinda feels like it's love<p>

'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
>Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<br>Falls right into place, you're all that it takes  
>My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<p>

When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
>And all the questions I've been asking in my head<br>Like are you the one? Should I really trust?  
>Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you<p>

Kendall had a huge grin on his face, and I smiled walked into the room, cupped my face, and said:

"I love you so much, Ky, I don't think you'll ever know." And he kissed me. Gustavo cleared his throat in the microphone.

"Okay, appearence. Um, Kyla, I want to dye your hair...brown." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You sure?" He nodded his head, and a bunch of people came out of nowhere. They took me to a room, and dyed my hair dark brown. I had to say, it looked good! When it was done, I went in to show Kendall. When I went in there, everyone's eyes got big. I smlied. Kendall took a peice of my hair in his hand.

"Wow. Never thought you'd look this different. Like, no joke, I didn't know who you were when you walked in the room. But, you look gorgeous." He kissed me.

"Those are all the changes I wanted to make." Gustavo said, and left. My mouth dropped open. I ran after him.

"What? I'm the only one you wanted to change? Why?" He turned around.

"Because, you weren't pretty." And he turned back around. Kelly came over to me.

"Sweetie, he didn't...You are pretty, brown hair or not." I ran away and started crying. 

"Kyla!" I heard Jo yell. Logan caught up to me.

"Look at me, you are pretty, and that dude needs to shutup." He hugged me. "Let's go home." We went home,and I ran to my bed. Kendall came in, and sat next to me on my bed. I was still a little choked up.

"Please, go." I whispered.

"No,-" He lifted my chin up.-" I love you, Kyla, and don't ever let anyone tell you that you aren't pretty. When did you ever get that upset over someone calling you unpretty?"

"N-never. I mean, I-I've gotten upset over it, but when someone makes you dye your hair because you "Weren't pretty" it just...makes you feel even worse about yourself." Kendall kissed me on the cheek.

"Do you still want me to leave?" he asked in a whisper. I started crying again, and my voice got a little louder.

"No!'' And I laid my head on his chest and let out all my tears. Then, he got a text. He tapped me on the back. I looked up to read the text.

_There will be a new singer tomorrow. Be nice._

_Kelly._

"Cool. So, wanna go have some fun?" He looked at me for a long time.

"When we're ready, I'll race you to the pool!" I laughed. We got ready, and I beat Kendall to the pool.

"When did you get those tattoos?" I asked when I saw his back.

"Remember my rebellion stage in seventh grade?" I nodded my head."Then." I laughed.

"They're sexy." I winked at him, and he laughed. We got out of the pool after a while, and I saw someone I never thouht I'd see again.

"James?" I whispered.

"Wait, what?" Kendall asked. I pointed to the double doors of the lobby. Kendall's eyes got big. He pulled me aside. "Why is he here?" He asked me.

"I don't-The new singer. The new singer! He must've been the singer Kelly was talking about!"

"How do you know?''

'"Because James. Can. Sing."

"Kendall?" I heard a voice I knew all too well. James Diamond's voice."Why are you here?"He came over to us. Out of instinct, I covered my face with my hands.

"Um, our band got a record deal, remember? What are you doing here?"

"I'm a new singer at Rocque Records. Who's the girl?" I took my hands from my face.

"Guess." I said. James' eyes got big.

"Kyla? What happened to your hair?"

"Gustavo Rocque happened to my hair. He said I wasn't pretty enough, I'm just glad I didn't need to get a nose job!"

"That's bullshit! You were beautiful before! Ugh, so, where are you guys signed at?"

"Rocque records..." Kendall said, and James's eyes got big again.

"Oh...well, see you around?" He asked us.

"Um, yeah..." I smiled at him and left.

**So, how'd you like the ending? The song she sang was Kissing U by Miranda Cosgrove, if you didn't already know. Please review! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I haven't been getting much reviews lately. :\ Idk, it just makes me feel like no one's reading and it makes me sad. :'( Well, if you are reading, hear you go! Oh, and I know some of you may have been updating stories of your own. **

Kelly told us to get dressed up to meet the new singer, but I already know him, so he's not new in my eyes. Still, I put on a grey dress, with sequins at the top. I put on glittery flats, and the locket Kendall and Carlos got me last year for my birthday. I don't know why, but I was surprised to see myself with my brown hair. I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Ky?" It was Jo. "You ready?" I grabbed my clutch and opened the door.

"Yep, you look nice!" She had a white knee-length dress on, white flats, and her hair was pulled back halfway.

"Thank you, but you look way better than me!" I laughed, and shook my head 'no'.

"No, I don't, you look better. But, away with pointlessness, where are the boys?"

"They're on the couch waiting for you!" I laughed. When I got out there, Kendall looked up.

"It's like Freshman Bash all over again..." He whispered. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Now, I was ready to meet someone all over again. Honestly, and I know this is horrible, but I wanted James to see what he lost. I know I shouldn't be doing that while I'm dating Kendall, but I do hate James with a burning passion. We left at eleven. Gustavo was waiting for us in the recording studio. When James saw me, I saw him check me out. I laughed to myself. I sat down next to Jo, and she whispered in my ear:

"Is that James Diamond?"

"Yeah!" I whispered back. She started laughing.

"Okay," Gustavo shouted, making me jump."I have an idea..." Appearently not, because he stood there for, like, five minutes, contemplating what to say. "You guys, this is James. James, these people are-" James cut him off.

"We've met." He smiled at me.

"How?" I got up, and pointed to James.

"He used to be my best friend." He nodded his head.

"Could you guys do a duet?" I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

''I'd rather not." I sat back down.

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm dating Kendall, and it just won't feel...right." James looked at me weird.

"Oh, c'mon-" James said, but I cut him off by tackling him...and punching him. Kendall pulled me off of James.

"What is wrong with you?" Gustavo asked.

"_HE_ HAPPENED TO ME. IT WAS THE _WORST_ THING TO _EVER_ HAPPEN TO ME!" I was still mad. Kendall pulled me out of the room.

"Don't let your temper get the better of you." And, that reminded me of what my dad told me the first day of first grade. The day I met James Diamond. "He's not worth it. Just promise me, when we go back in there, you'll stay calm. Just, promise me that."

"I promise." I said.

"Good girl." He kissed me on the forehead. "By the way, I saw your underwear."

"You perv!" I hit his chest.

"They're cute! C'mon, let's go back in there." He kissed me, and carried me back in. he sat me down on the couch.

"Are you DONE?" Gustavo asked. Kendall gave me that 'Calm down' look. "Okay, Kyla and James are going to do a duet, and we will put it out as a single." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You can't make me." Gustavo raised his brow at me.

"Yes. I. CAN." he yelled in my face. Not too loud, though.

"No, you CAN'T!" I screamed in his face. Kendall pulled me back out.

"Just do it. I won't think anything of it."

"Ugh. Why do you have to be so persuasive? And hot?" He winked at me. "Swoon!" I said, and pretended to faint. He laughed. We went back in.

"Kyla, I want you to write this with James, so you two stay here. The rest of you have the rest of the day off." Kendall kissed me and left.

"What to write about..." Then the idea came to me. I scribbled down the first verse, then the second, and finally came to the chorus. I showed it to James, and he loved it.

"GUSTAVO!" I yelled. He came in.

"You already have it done?" I nodded my head, and he took a look at it. "Brilliant." He whispered. ''You guys ready to record?"

"We have to practice, first." James said. I rolled my eyes.

(James):I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought, hey<br>You know this could be something

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
>You know that it all takes my breath away<br>And now I'm left with nothing

(Both):So maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time  
>To figure out the rest of my life<br>And you've already got me coming undone  
>And I'm thinking two is better than one<p>

(Kyla):I remember every look upon your face  
>(James):The way you roll your eyes, the way you say<br>You make it hard for breathing

(both):'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
>I think of you and everything's okay<br>I'm finally now believing 

That maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time  
>To figure out the rest of my life<br>And you've already got me coming undone  
>And I'm thinking two is better than one<p>

(James):I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought, hey<p>

(Both):Maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one

There's so much time  
>To figure out the rest of my life<br>And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking, ooh  
>I can't live without you<br>'Cause baby, two  
>Is better than one<p>

There's so much time  
>To figure out the rest of my life<br>But I figured out with all that's said and done  
>Two is better than one<br>Two is better than one 

Then, James kissed me. But, I immediatley pulled away.

"Dude! I have a boyfriend!"

"I-I'm sorry. I just-I can't help myself. I love you too much." I sighed.

"Well, why didn't you tell me that when you had an actual shot of having me?"He leaned against the wall next to me.

"I was scared. I didn't know what you would say."

"At the time, I would've said that I love you, too, but not now.-" I gathered my stuff in my hands.-"Just,. please don't make a move on me again." And I left.

**What did ya think? I kinda had writers block for half of the time writing this.**


	10. Alone

**Kendall:**

I walked down to the lobby, trying to find that man whore, James. I finally found him.

"What the hell, dude? You kissed her?"

"I'm sorry-" And I punched him in the face, but he started hitting back. And, I know if Kyla sees this, she'll be cussing us out.

**Kyla**:

I went down to the lobby to find Kendall. Then I found him.

In the middle of the lobby, James punching Kendall, Kendall punching James.

"OH HOLY MOTHER OF CHRIST!" I screamed to the sky. A bunch of people were staring at James ands Kendall, but I stopped it.

"KENDALL KNIGHT AND JAMES DIAMOND GET UP TO 2J RIGHT NOW BEFORE I MAKE IT SO YOU WON'T HAVE CHILDREN!" They ran up there, and sat on the couch.

"Are you on your period or somethig?" Kendall asked with a black eye.

"MAYBE I AM.-" My voice got a little lower-"But, why in hell, would you just break out and fight in the middle of the lobby?" Kendall and James stared at me for a long time. I looked at Kendall. "Well?" He sighed.

"I heard that you and James kissed, and I got super mad. I'm sorry." I sighed.

"You're still in trouble..." I stared down the appartment trying to find something to punish him with. "No make-out sessions for a week." Kendall stared at me with wide eyes.

"But-"

"No buts. As for you, James..." I lauged. I held out my hand. "Lucky comb, now."

"NO!"

"NOW." And he gave it to me. "You both will get these priveliges back in one week." I turned around, and locked the lucky comb in my jewelry box. It had a combination, so James couldn't get it. Kendall could still kiss me, just not for a long time. I went back out to the livingroom. James was gone, and Kendall was crying.

"What's wrong?" I sat next to him and rubbed my hand up and down his back.

"My-my grandmother just...died." He burried his face in my shoulder.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry. Do you need anything?" He looked up at me.

"Just, maybe, a Ginger ale or something. I don't feel too well." I got up, and kissed Kendall.

"I'll be back in...atleast ten minutes. You sure you're going to be okay?" He nodded his head. I kissed him again. I ran down to the lobby, and found where they sell sodas. I got a Ginger ale and a Coke. I went back up to 2J. Kendall was still sitting there. I went over and put my hand on his back. He looked up.

"I love you, thank you." He grabbed the ginger ale. I kissed him on the forehead, and took a sip of Coke. Kendall wnt to his bed, and went to sleep.

...

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him three hours later.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, exhausted.

"Because you slept for three hours. Maybe you should play some Xbox or something to wake yourself up."

"Why do I need to wake up?" I sat next to him on his bed, and put my hand on his knee.

"Gustavo wants us to go to a movie premier. Maybe I'll pour cold water on you!" He jumped up and got a shower. While he did that, I picked out his tux and tie. I went to my room, and picked out a hot pink strapless dress with light pink jewels in the middle. I was just a little snug, but it looked perfect. I picked out hot pink heels to wear with it. I left my hair alone. Everyone was done, except for Kendall. I knocked on his door.

"I'm still getting dressed, Ky, sorry."How he knew it was me, I have no idea. He came out of his room. "Ky, can you tie my tie?"

"Yeah.''I tied it, and we were on our way. The funny thing is, in the heels, I was as tall as Kendall, and taller than Carlos. Gustavo went with us on the red carpet, so we would get some pictures. Afterwards, we went back home like nothing happened. Which, is wierd, because you think people like us would be flipping out. I mean, we saw a bunch of stars! Johnny Depp even said hi to us! Kendall came in my room.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yep, did you?"

"Yep, goodnight, princess. Love ya." He kissed me and left.

ONE WEEK LATER

**Kyla:**

A week after the red carpet, Kendall and I were alone in the appartment. His mom went on a date. Carlos went to a party with a Jennifer to a party(Which I never thought would happen.). Logan went to a party, too, so it was just Kendall and I. We were playing Xbox, when the thought hit me. I paused the game.

"Guess what." He looked at me weird.

"What?" I kissed him.

"It's been a week. You know what that means?" I took his hand and got him off the couch.

"Yes. Yes I do." He took me to his room and threw me down on the bed. After a few minutes of making-out, Kendall was really into it. I had a little plaid button up shirt on and shorts. He started to unbutton my shirt.

And I didn't stop him.

**You guys know what that means! I didn't put the full sex scene in there, because I'm horrible with those. Lol! I didn't use 'Christ' to offend anyone if I did. I just used it to show how mad she was. If I offended you I'm sorry!**


	11. Chapter 11

Oh, God, oh, God. This cannot be happening! Ugh, I'm pregnant because of what happened with Kendall last week. I should've said no. Ugh, why am I so stupid? Kendall came in.

"H-hey K-Kendall."

"What's wrong?" I started crying, and he saw the pregnancy test. "O-oh, my God. Kyla, I-I am so sorry. It's all my fault..."Kendall said.

"I-it's not your f-fault. It's both of our faults." He kissed me on the forehead."Are you going to tell your mom?"

"Yeah, do you want me to tell her now?" I nodded my head. Better to tell her now, right? She came in.

"I-I don't know what to say. Are you going to keep it?" I nodded my head again. "Okay, sweetie, just be careful. Okay?" I nodded my head. Kendall stayed there with me.

"So, what do we do now?"I looked at him, and sighed.

"I have no idea."

4 MONTHS LATER 

"Kyla, what are you doing?"Jo asked me.

"Eating."

"Yeah, a feast!"

"Five things for dinner isn't a feast." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"I beg to differ."

"I'm hungry, okay?"

"Hey! How are my two baby girls doin'?" Kendall asked. He kissed my cheek.

"We are doing fine, but I'm hungry as crap."

"But, you have all that-"

"I know. I know." He chuckled. He kissed me.

"Wanna go do something?"I looked at him.

"Like, what?"

"Like a movie or something. I need to get out of this appartment."

"Sure. Oh, Gustavo needs us tomorrow."

"Why?"

"To record a new song, or something. He wouldn't tell me."

"Oh. Well, c'mon. Let's go see that movie."

"Okay."We went to see our movie, and came back to a _big_ surprise. Jo and Logan were on the couch kissing, but I thought it was cute.

"Hey, _lovebirds_." Kendall said, and Jo and Logan stared in shock for a minute.

"I-" Jo alomost said.

"No, get back to your date, we're sorry." I said, and gave Jo a 'You better talk to me after this' look. AAnd, sure enough, she did come in my room. "How was it?" I asked.

"Awesome!'' She squealed.

"You guys are so cute! Just..."She looked confused.

"Just, what?"

"Don't be stupid, like I was. Otherwise, your going to lose your teenage life. I'm not ready for that kind of responsobility, but it was my stupidity, and I have to live with the consequences..." She sat down and put her arm around me. I started crying. "It's not fun. At all. I-I just want this to be over!"

5 Months later.

I woke up that morning feeling weird. My stomach hurt so bad, and my bed was wet...

"Oh, shit!" I whispered to myself.

"What?" Jo asked.

"I think my water broke..."

"Ohmigod!" She helped me up, and woke Mama Knight. We rushed to the hospital. After _14 hours _oflaber, they finally got her out of there. Worst experience of my life. But, it was all over. Although we were putting it up for adoption, I loved her. She was so cute! She finally got adopted. I now know that I should not do that again. Atleast I could go on with my life.

**I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update! I just had a lot going on and I didn't have time. I hope you forgive me! Lol!**


End file.
